


귀환 - 2

by pmjharu



Series: 귀환 [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmjharu/pseuds/pmjharu
Summary: 임무의 단서를 찾은 레이는 잠시 자신의 과거를 추억하는 시간을 가지고, 낯선 남자를 만난다.





	귀환 - 2

셔틀이 보이기 시작하자 허기가 지기 시작했다. 이윽고 셔틀에 도착해 격렬하게 환영하는 비비에잇에게 인사를 하고 조종간에 앉자 힘이 쭉 빠졌다. 그제야 하루 종일 아무것도 먹지 않고 돌아다녔다는 걸 깨달았다. 레이는 셔틀 구석 작은 창고에서 물만 부으면 먹을 수 있는 도시락 하나를 꺼냈다. 언뜻 보면 자쿠에서 먹던 것과 비슷해 보였지만 맛은 차원이 달랐다. 레이는 도시락을 들고 다시 조종간으로 가면서 망토를 벗었다. 벗은 망토위로 비비에잇이 따라왔다. 조종간 의자에 앉아 도시락 뚜껑을 열고 가방은 남은 물을 전부 따른 뒤 뚜껑을 덮었다.

“아무 일도 없었지?”

레이가 두건과 고글을 벗으며 말했다. 모래가 후두둑 떨어졌다. 비비에잇은 조용했다고 말했다.

“메세지 같은 건 안 왔고?”

‘아무것도 없었어.’ 레이는 비비에잇의 말을 듣고 고개를 끄덕였다. 피로가 몰려왔다. 하지만 배를 채우는 게 먼저라 생각했다. 뚜껑을 열자 꽤 맛있는 냄새가 풍겼다. 그리고 그제야 포크도 숟가락도 없다는 걸 깨달았다. 그 때 비비에잇이 레이를 불렀다. 두개의 철로 된 손가락이-불쑥 포크를 내밀었다. “고마워.”레이가 빙그레 웃었다. 하루 종일 몇 마디 하지 않아 그런지 얼굴 근육이 어색하게 느껴졌다. 도시락은 맛있진 않았지만 배를 채우기엔 충분했다. 레이는 며칠은 굶은 사람처럼 먹고 나서 빈 그릇을 치우지 않은 채 의자에 기대 창밖을 보았다. 고철덩어리 밑 조종간에서 보는 자쿠는 고요했고 간신히 달빛이 보였다. 저 멀리 별똥별이 떨어졌다. 이곳에 오게 된 이후 처음 본 별똥별이 자신을 데리러 오는 함선 일줄 알았다. 하지만 저 유성은 소행성의 티끌일 뿐이다.

레이는 기지개를 쭉 폈다. 그리고 더 감상에 젖는 대신 빈 도시락을 쓰레기통에 버렸다.

 

 *

 

사막의 밤은 가혹하리만치 추울 때가 많았지만 일단 해가 뜨면 달군 것처럼 뜨거워졌다. 레이는 일어나자마자 아침을 먹고 어제와 같이 물과 돈 대신 쓸 부품을 챙겨 스피더에 올랐다. 오늘은 운카 플럿이 있는 시장 그 너머로 갈 것이다. 시장이 있는 곳을 바로 가로질러 북쪽으로 향하면 작은 마을을 중심으로 다른 시장이 형성 되어 있었다. 운카 플럿이 볼모로 잡다 시피 한 부랑자들을 중심으로 생긴 시장과는 달리 다른 행성에서 쓰는 화폐도 통용되는 가게가 있었고 훨씬 먹을 만한 음식들과 도구를 구할 수 있었다.

그곳은 레이에게 오랫동안 아주 멀리 있는 꿈의 세계 같았다. 그보다 먼 곳으로 부품을 찾으러 간 적도 많았지만 오직 자신의 호기심을 위해 가는건 상상이상의 사치였다. 조금이라도 게으름을 피우면 그날은 굶어야 했을지도 모르는데, 목적도 없기 갈 수는 없었다. 그리고 레이에겐 기약 없이 부모님을 기다리는 것 이외의 현실적인 환상이 필요했다. 언젠가 이 생활을 벗어나면 그곳으로 가 자쿠에 오는 비행선들을 정비하는 정비소를 만들고 싶었다.

한참을 달렸다. 아침에 대충 닦아낸 스피더가 뽀얀 모래로 뒤덮였다. 운카 플럿이 있는 곳을 지나가 지난번 퍼스트 오더 습격 때문인지, 아니라면 그간 다른 일이 있었는지 못 보던 고철덩어리들이 늘어나 있었다. 부품을 찾아 헤매는 부랑자들을 스쳐지나가고 한참을 달려 매일 상상만 하던 곳에 도착했다.

각종 언어로 떠드는 소리가 왁자지껄한 시장 안은 대부분 모래 빛의 낮은 건물들로 채워져 있었지만 군데군데 자쿠에서 처음 보는 흰벽돌로 된 3층 짜리 건물들도 있었다. 레이는 길에 서 스피더에 앉은 채 입을 가린 두건을 내렸다. 저항군 기지나 퍼스트 오더 함선에 비하면 초라한 수준이었지만 모든 게 엄청나 보였다. 그때 누군가 레이의 스피더를 신경질적으로 치고 지나갔다. 길을 막고 있지 말라는 뜻이었다. 순간 레이는 현실로 돌아왔다.

스피더로 한 바퀴를 돌고 주점으로 보이는 곳에 멈춰 섰다. 주점에는 소문이 모인다. 레이는 다시 코까지 두건을 올리고 주점으로 들어갔다. 바가 둥글게 있고 둥근 테이블이 서너 개가 있었다. 퀘퀘한 냄새가 나는 주점은 정체불명의 얼룩들이 군데군데 있었고 바닥도 마찬가지 였다. 자쿠에서 위생을 따지는 건 소용없는 일 이었지만 여기서 뭘 먹는 다면 분명 탈이 날 것 같았다. 레이가 바에 앉자 보라색 더듬이가 달린, 처음 보는 종족의 외계인 바텐더가 다가왔다.

“얼음 있나요?”

“여기서 얼음은 좀 비싼데.”

레이는 가방에서 신형 추진 보조기 하나를 슬며시 꺼냈다. 그의 더듬이가 위 아래로 움직였다.

“원하는 걸 말해봐. 여기서 제일 맛있는 음식집을 알려줄까? 아님 편안한 숙소?”

“얼음이랑….”

레이는 주변을 살폈다. 추진 보조기는 누가 볼 새라 바 밑으로 숨겨졌다. 바텐더는 유리컵에 얼음을 잔뜩 채워 나타났다. 그와 레이를 보는 사람은 아무도 없었다.

“아무거나 술 말고.”

그는 꼭 ‘술도 안마시면서 여긴 왜 온 거야?’싶은 의아한 표정으로 시큼한 음료병을 올려놓았다. 얼음에 바로 부어 먹으니 정신이 번쩍 들었다.

“들은 얘기가 있는데.”

레이가 입을 열자 그가 다가왔다.

“행성 반대편에 뭐가 있다고.”

“아.”

그가 빙그레 웃었다.

“보물 사냥꾼이군. 그렇지?”

“그렇다고 해두죠.”

레이는 이번엔 포스를 사용해 귀를 열었다. 도박 얘기 술 얘기. 어제 들은 그 목소리는 없었고, 그에 대한 얘기도 없었다.

“아시는 거 있나요?”

“지도가 있어야 할 거야. 내가 알기론. 흠.” 그의 말이 끝나기 전에 레이의 바로 옆에 커다랗고 냄새가 나는 외계인 한명이 비틀거리며 앉았다. 레이는 악취에 인상을 쓰며 의자를 더 멀리 끌었다. 그 외계인 앞에 바텐더가 그만큼 커다란 술병을 놓았다. 그리고 다시 레이에게 왔다.

“운카 플럿에게 가 그 지도라면 그놈이 가지고 있어. 부랑자들이 자쿠 지리를 제일 잘 아니까.” 그는 옆의 외계인이 들으면 안 된다는 듯 속삭였다.

“운카 플럿?” 레이는 모르는 척 그에게 되물었다. “여기서 남쪽으로 가면 부랑자들이 드나드는 시장이 있지. 그 가운데 운카 플럿이 있을 거야.” 그가 다시 속삭였다.

 

레이는 주점을 나와 스피더에 오르지 않고 시장 안을 둘러보았다. 자신이 알던 자쿠가 아닌 것 같았다. 운카 플럿 가게 주변에서 보던 사람들과 달리 영양상태도 좋고 훨씬 밝아 보였다. 레이는 늘어진 가게를 걷다 과일 가게 앞에 멈춰 섰다. 자쿠에 과일가게가 있으리라곤 생각지도 못했다.

“바나나?”

레이가 가게 밖에 전시된 노란 바나나 앞에서 서성거리자 나이 지긋한 노인 한명이 나왔다.

“자쿠에서도 과일을 팔았나요?”

“얼마 되진 않았지. 퍼스트 오더가 다녀간 뒤로 들어오기 시작됐지.”

“퍼스트 오더라면 몇 년 전에?”

“아니, 두 달 전 쯤. 꽤 들어오더구려. 그때부터 여기저기 건물도 올라가고, 돈 많은 사람들이 오니 비싼 것들도 좀 들어오고. 그나저나 사실 거요?”

“아, 아뇨 괜찮아요.”

다시 노인은 건물 안으로 들어갔다. 퍼스트 오더. 그 이름을 들으니 정신이 바짝 들었다. 레이를 알아볼 사람은 없지만 레이가 타고 온 저항군 셔틀을 감지할지도 모른다. 하지만 셔틀을 타고이곳으로 오는 내내 퍼스트 오더의 흔적이라곤 몇 년 전 비비에잇을 처음 만났을 때 폭격된 엑스윙과 그 마을 주민들을 학살한 흔적뿐이었다. 레이는 시장을 둘러보다 바로 먹을 수 있는 음식 몇 가지만 사들고 바로 그곳을 나왔다.

퍼스트 오더는 지금 예전 같지 않다. 카일로 렌은 ‘실종’됐다. 제다이가 부활한다는 소문이 돌고 루크 스카이워커가 다시 활동하기 시작했다는 사실이 자쿠까지 전해졌다는 건 이미 온 우주가 알고 있다는 얘기였다. 이 와중에 그들이 여기까지 왔다는 건 저항군 몰래 세력을 확장하고 있거나 몰래 빠져나온 세력이 다른 집단을 불러 모으는 중일 수도 있었다. 자쿠는 강제로 온 사람들도 있었지만 도망자도 있었다.

레아에게 보고를 해야 할지는 아직 확신이 서지 않았다. 운카 플럿이 가졌다는 지도를 두 눈으로 확인하고 퍼스트오더의 목적이 확인 되면 그때 이야기해도 늦지 않다. 레이는 최고속도로 달리던 스피더 속도를 늦췄다. 시장이 멀어지고 목소리들이 더 이상 들리지 않게 되자 긴장도 조금 풀어졌다. 느릿느릿 달리는 스피더는 바람이 느껴질 정도는 되지 않아 두건 안 얼굴이 빠르게 달아올랐다.

운카 플럿이 있는 곳에 가까워질수록 레이와 비슷한 복장을 한 부랑자들이 나타났다. 레이처럼 스피더를 탄 사람들도 있었지만 대부분 커다란 자루를 질질 끌고 있었고 작은 꼬마 아이들은 몸집만한 가방을 메고 뒤뚱 뒤뚱 걸었다. 그에 비해 레이는 지나치게 가벼워 보였다. 눈썰미가 좋은 자라면 다른 목적이 있다는 걸 알아챌 수 있을 터였다. 하지만 그를 이상하게 여기는 자는 아무도 없었다. 레이는 어제 스피더를 맡겼던 곳으로 향했다. 그런데 채 가까워지기도 전에 레이에게 부품을 두개나 받았던 관리인이 커다란 막대를 들고 달려 나왔다.

“이 사기꾼 같으니라고! 2인분은 받는다고?”

레이는 스피더를 세웠다.

“1.5인분! 고작 1.5인분!”

그리고는 막대로 스피더를 쾅쾅 치기 시작했다.

“사기를 쳤으니까 스피더를 내놔야겠어!!”

주변에 있던 부랑자들의 이목이 레이와 관리인에게 집중됐다.

“잠깐, 잠깐!”

레이가 작은 소리로 말했다. 하지만 그는 스피더를 쾅쾅 치며 “사기꾼!”이라 연신 외쳐 댔다. 하나에 1.5인분. 레이가 2인분은 될 거라 말했어도 짜디 짠 운카 플럿이 1.5인분을 줄 수 있다고 충분히 추측할 수 있었을 것이다. 하지만 이렇게 난리를 피우며 레이에게 사기꾼이라 외치는 건 정말로 사기꾼이라 생각해서가 아니라 겨우 몇 시간 스피더를 감시하는데 4인분 어치나 준 레이를 자쿠의 사정을 모르는 초보 여행객으로 생각해서였다. 레이는 이런 짓을 하는 외계인들을 한 두 번 본 것이 아니다. 하지만 레이는 가방 속에서 어제보단 덜 좋지만 충분히 값이 되는 부품 하나를 꺼냈다. 평소라면 쏘아 붙이며 싸웠겠지만 오랫동안 이목을 끌면 좋지 않았다. 아마 그도 이 사실을 알고 더 시끄럽게 소리를 지르고 있을 것이었다.

레이의 부품을 받은 관리인은 오히려 더 더러워 질 것 같은 낡은 옷자락에 부품을 문지르고 새까맣게 탄 얼굴을 비춰 보더니 언제 그랬냐는 듯 뒤돌아 자리로 돌아갔다. 뚫어져라 보던시 선들이 사라졌다.

레이는 스피더를 맡기지 않고 그대로 들어가려다 반대 방향으로 스피더를 돌렸다. 이렇게 이목을 끌어놓고 운카 플럿에게 가 지도를 가져오기엔 위험해 보였다. 레이가 가진 부품을 보고 미행하는 자들이 있을게 뻔했다. 레이는 시장을 떠나 한참을 달리다 멈춰섰다. 해는 막 질 준비를 하고 있었다. 레이는 곰곰이 생각하다 오른쪽으로 방향을 틀었다.

그곳에서 꼭 10분을 달리자 아주 낮 익은 AT-AT 가 보였다. 레이는 쓰러져있는 거대한 병기 뒤에 스피더를 세웠다. 머리에 박혀있는 자잘한 흠집들과 눌린 자국들은 예상치 못하게 떠났던 그날 그대로 였다. 레이는 두건을 내리고 고글을 올렸다. 손끝으로 문지르자 모래가 묻어 났다. 들어가는 입구-라고 해봤자 철판이 떨어져 나간 구멍에 가까웠다 - 누군가 커다란 철판으로 입구를 가려놓았다. 레이는 몇 번 주변을 살피고 철판을 치우고 안으로 들어갔다.

‘집’안도 놀랍도록 그대로였다. 주인이 바뀐 집은 다른 흔적이 묻어있었지만 레이가 5개씩 짝을 이뤄 그어놓은 흔적과 가열기와 선반 모두 그대로였다. 이곳에서 1인분도 안 되는 포션을 먹고 매일 아침마다 철판에 흔적을 새기던 모습이 생생했다.

침대로 쓰던 낡은 판위의 흔적을 보니 지금 이 집의 주인도 부품을 가져다 파는 부랑자 같았다. 레이는 한참을 꼼꼼히 보다 집 안 구석에서 저항군 헬멧을 보았다. 반가운 마음에 손을 뻗으려다 문 밖에서 인기척이 느껴졌다. 레이는 고글과 두건을 쓰고 허리 춤에있는 블라스터와 라이트 세이버를 확인했다.

레이는 슬며시 블라스터를 들고 입구로 향했다. 거대한 그림자가 보였다. 집주인일거라 생각했지만 동시에 레이를 봐주리란 보장은 없었다. 레이는 거대한 인영 바로 앞으로 가 그의 어깨를 잡고 옆으로 내팽겨 쳤다. 레이보다 머리 하나는 큰 남자는 옆으로 넘어졌다. 하지만 이런 일이 익숙한지 그대로 다시 일어났고 레이가 채 스피더에 가기 전에 망토 자락을 붙잡혔다. 레이는 급하게 망토를 풀어내고 블라스터를 겨눴다. 붕대 감듯 흰 천으로 둘둘 얼굴을 감은 남자는 눈만 내놓고 있었다. 키는 거대해 보였지만 여느 자쿠 사람들과 같이 말라보였다.

“아무 것도 훔치지 않았어요.”

레이는 그대로 블라스터를 든 채 말했다. 바람이 불자 망토가 날아갔다. 그의 눈동자가 레이를 훑는 게 보였다.

“난 갈 거니까-.”

“네가 왜 여기 있지?”

낮은 목소리가 말했다.

“다시 돌아온건가?”

그는 마치 레이가 절대 쏘지 않으리라 생각했는지 블라스터를 겨누고 있음에도 그대로 손을 올려 두건을 벗었다. 그러자 겨눴던 총구가 아래를 보았다.

“카일로 렌?”


End file.
